


日出盛景

by slyrat



Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: Archer is seductive, Homoeroticism, Huth is ...well...sexy, I Ship It, M/M, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyrat/pseuds/slyrat
Summary: Douglas与Oskar所共享的那些激情涌动又无间亲密的时刻。
Relationships: Douglas Archer/Oskar Huth





	日出盛景

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seductive sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170707) by [Sweetss80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Sweetss80). 



一束晨光调皮地蹦上鼻尖，懒洋洋地唤醒了我。日头尽职地点亮了寝室，让这儿泛着层温温软软的橘红光晕。抑住走动的声响，我起身踱到窗边，早间阳光的热度暖得有限，站在卧室内还是能觉察到丝丝凉意。我随手披上些取暖的衣物，翕开了点窗帘，透过缝隙，往外望去。  


  
天气倒着实不错，刚感慨上；心境却被股汹汹蹿出的罪恶感忽得击垮。当下的局势沉默地摊铺在我眼前：我已坠入情网，近乎无望地与另一名同性相恋。而我本不该纵容自己投身于任何一段情爱；不应当和一个男人，更加不可以和一个实际上的敌人——一个德国人，一个纳粹高级军官搅和在一起…  


  
但，爱情从来不受理智摆弄。当我转身看向我沉睡的恋人，他那副完美掺揉着力与美的躯体再度轻而易举地俘获我的心。视线扫过他修长又紧实的双腿,我的目光慢慢上移，掠过凌乱堆叠在他腰间的薄毯，巡至他未着一缕的上身。而拥有这夺目之美的主人却仍流连于梦乡，兀自酣睡。我的爱人，我的Oskar。  


  
我已深知，他一旦苏醒，那份为我尽现的柔情与对爱欲的贪求会有多醉人。每思及他的手掌是怎样抚摸过我的身体、他坚实的胸膛抵住我的那种沉甸甸的亲密感、还有他的吻们，能将我迫至疯狂的吻们；一股甜蜜的热流注满了我的心窍。  


  
笼罩在卧室的晨曦中，我的爱人仿似由光华流转的琥珀雕琢而成。Oskar看上去是如此英俊诱人，他的魅力让我下肢又无法自控地唤起熟悉的甘美冲动。我想要再次爱抚、吻遍他全身，煽动他的欲望，感受他埋在我体内的充实，欣赏他因过度的愉悦而尖叫着绷扬脖颈的那难得的脆弱。况且只待他平复，就轮到我被这般细致地照看了。我开始想象他吻我时，慢慢俯身、下移，直到他……哦!  


  
匆忙从琦色幻想中狼狈挣脱开，我又看了眼窗外。橘红的辉光已褪淡，转为桔黄，装点好了天空。  


  
思绪再度飘远：我们二者，一个是英国的警探，一个是德国的高级军官；两个失落的灵魂却最终相遇，找见了彼此。我同Oskar可谓势均力敌，在情报战里互相交锋，防备着对方。有很长一段时间，我根本没意识到自己已然深陷爱情的漩涡。那时，我一门心思认定Barbara会是我的救赎。  


  
但对Oskar而言，这份感情攀生的脉络走向，他从来都了然于心，且他也不吝表现出来。通过举止中的些微细节，还有他钴蓝剔透的双眸下流露的渴望，他在向我宣泄，那份因我和※“那个女人“之间的艳事而生的嫉妒。※“that Barga woman”  


  
我们听任着某些不甚体面的情绪主导一切；独占欲、色欲、情欲…这些一旦释出就再无法被驯服的热切渴求狂暴地吞没了所有。而不得不说，这种失控的感觉如此美好。  


  
“Douglas？”身后响起的人声叫还陷在思绪中的我惊了一跳。Oskar已经醒来，关切地望着我。  


  
“怎么了？你为什么穿上了衣服？”  


  
“没事，只是少许睡不着。” 我解释着，抚平他的疑虑，“而且屋里有点冷。” “冷吗？我们会搞定这个的，快回床上来。”  


  
我的爱人诱惑地张开他的双臂，邀请我。本来就岌岌可危地挂在他腰间的毯子们为这一举措终于决心投降，软软地滑落床铺。是以，Oskar赤裸颀长的身体尽展无疑，光耀夺目，近乎使我晕眩。情不自禁地上下吞咽着，我被这份强大促生的美迷得神魂颠倒，干渴的唇间甚至蹦不出一个音节去回应我的爱人。那不久前褪去的热望汹涌复起，灼烫我的体表。  


  
“您之所愿，即我之命令，上校。”听到自己的军衔，Oskar挑起了眉毛。  


  
心知身后，他的视线从未断开，我刻意放缓了除衫的动作，而后挨着他躺平。我们的肌肤一经触及，我才意识到自己之前究竟被冻得多呛。  


  
Oskar把我拉进他的臂间，细致地按摩起我冻僵的肢体，助我回温。他暖热的鼻息扑打在我的脸上，感受着他温厚的双掌如何爱抚我的全身，让人只觉仿佛置身天堂。血液在血管里奔涌得更快，鼓胀得更剧。 而我能觉察到体内其他部位是怎么更加热情地回应这份美好触感的。低哑的呻吟自我口中逸出。  


  
“上帝啊，看看你都把自己弄成什么样子了? ” 他语带责备。 我却对这句埋怨回应无能，在Oskar掌下赋予的天堂级按摩中过度沉沦，感知着自己下体逐渐陷入的充血窘境。 如此高热而硬挺。  


  
我仰面挑起那些吻，初初只轻柔蹭过他的唇瓣，但节奏马上变得更激烈、更热切。尝到我身体力行传递出的欲念之焦灼，Oskar如实吃了一惊。他的双瞳明灭闪动，将我拉得更近、更紧。  


  
“真是淘气。”他对着我耳畔低语。面对指控，我选择再度用吻狠狠地堵上这张调笑的嘴。用现在这些裹着澎湃热情、极度迫切、与无尽饥渴的吻。他的呻吟被我一一收入耳中，他的勃起贪婪抵着我的触感也同样鲜明地从体表渡了过来。  


  
我温柔地分开他的双腿，想要挤进他甜蜜的甬道，想要品尝到那极乐，想要倾尽所有来爱他。  


  
我们肢体交缠，不分彼此，同调融合。Oskar在我身下，如此美味。抽送的间隙里，我迷醉地注目他朦胧阖眼浮沉于欲海的情态。他渴求地曲起足弓勾近我的后臀，让我在他里面嵌得更深。  


  
是时，我意识到他光洁的胸膛，精悍的腹部和淡绯的乳头都在快感的冲击下或绷紧或直挺，释放了主人正承受过量欢愉的信号。我们两个都因这场床褥间的角力而汗水淋淋，Oskar又短又急地呜咽着，听着他低哑的喉音，我只觉已情难自控，即将攀上目眩神迷的极乐之巅。  


  
“这样美好，这样甜蜜，我的Oskar。”也许我呻吟得太大声了些，但体内鼓噪的欲望早使我溃不成军。注意到Oskar的阴茎正难耐垂泪，我小心地圈握起它，感受这柱体奇妙的暖硬。  


  
“Douglas…Douglous.”  


  
身体里一阵过电，伴着道长长的呻吟，我脱力地射在他里面。  


  
“Douglas…上帝呀…我要到了…我要到了…”  


  
我的爱人正竭力喘息，我感到我的高潮是如何引动挑起他自己的。 他猛地抽搐，片刻后，我感到有股湿热从腹部滴落。  


  
小心地从Oskar体内中抽离，筋疲力尽地倚着他躺好，彼此都累到没力张口。  


  
缓了一阵后，我向他倾诉我的赞美，“Oskar，你无与伦比。”  


  
“唔…我仍旧渴望你。”他的眼神里盛满了爱。  


  
空中，太阳早已高悬，我们的卧室也被夏季明媚的光线晒得暖乎乎的。双方都闻着像滩性、汗液和激情的杂烩。  


  
在这番和谐的时刻，我饥饿的胃却闹着喊着竭力想证明自己的存在。我同Oskar都被这突兀的声响逗得大笑。要知道做爱费的气力可足够让人饥肠辘辘了。  


  
“之前答应过为你准备早餐的，”我正准备起床。“别，”Oskar坚决地说，然后阻止了我。“我会为你搞定那个的，好好趴着休息吧。”还没来得及抗议，他就下了床，甚至连衣服都懒得穿，坦荡地径直去了厨房。  


  
一个光溜溜的忙着在厨房置办早餐的Oskar。能尽情欣赏此般美景的我为这幸运粲然而笑。  


  
过了一阵，Oskar端着土司和茶点回来了。我直起身，视线迎上他修长匀称的裸体。强烈的幸福感冲刷着我整副身心，Oskar属于我，如此甜蜜的念头，而我也属于这个男人。  


  
我们一起在床上分享了这顿早餐。我整个人都浸泡在惬意之中，今天所有的时光，每个分秒都完完全全地属于我同Oskar。一个微笑悄然地浮现在我嘴角。  


  
Oskar注意到了它，“你在想什么？”他轻柔地碰触我带着笑意的嘴唇发问。  


  
我告诉他为何而笑，“想我们，想这崭新的一天。居然可以拥有这般珍贵的时光，让它只属于我们彼此。”  


  
Oskar大笑着倒进枕头堆，感慨道，“确实没想过事情还会发展到这步”。  


  
“是我们双向的感情推动至此。”我虔诚地在他额头烙下亲吻，顺着他鼻尖一路吻下，直至彼此唇瓣再度重逢，紧密相贴。  


  
对视间，我望进Oskar眼神深处，他的表情胜过万语千言。这世界混乱无序又凶险阴暗，我们却何其有幸找见了对方。爱无界，也无限，宏伟过一切。尽管立场对立、矛盾加身，可因着爱，拥有彼此的感觉却如此完整，如此一体。且我深知，外界的种种艰险终会过去，所有都将转好。Oskar也同样确信。  


  
“过来，Oskar。”我最后说，“让我们把今天变得更美好些。”

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇英文看的時候還好…但是自己翻，聖母瑪利亞，我這輩子從來沒突破過pg級啊，而且是第一人稱啊挖槽！！！真的是翻一段，歇一天這種節奏，羞恥感讓人絕望hhhhhhh  
> 好不容易磨完了，感覺整個人都升華了哈哈哈哈還有原作太太是個德國太太，寫了好多SSGB的糖餅糧，嗚嗚嗚太愛她了  
> 翻這篇其實算是推廣SSGB這苦逼劇的同人啦，所以這劇真的特别特别特别好磕啊啊啊你們看了就會像這篇的Archer一樣花癡Dr.Huth的，雖然我的辣雞文筆翻譯完之後好像更加勸退了，對不起各位…  
> ※“that Barga woman”不太确定什麽意思，就直接翻“那個女人了”，如果有太太了解Barga是什麽的話，麻煩beta一下！


End file.
